In the current information age, various information devices are generated at the right moment. Moreover, with the unification of electronic consumption, computers, and communications (3C), people are increasingly paying attention to research of comprehensive utilization of information devices in various fields, so as to fully use existing resources and devices to better serve people.
Currently, multiple users (two or more than two) may attend a real-time chat session with voice information transmitted among the multiple users by using various voice chat tools. When a voice chat session is performed between users, chat contents may involve some geographical locations and/or service sites. If the user expects to obtain accurate positions of these geographical locations and/or names of the service sites, the user needs to manually input a text in another application software (APP), e.g., a location search APP which may be different from the voice chat APP, to search for a target result including one or more service sites with corresponding locations.
However in the conventional manners, a text is required to be manually input to search for a location, and operations may be complicated. Moreover, sometimes the manual input of the user's geographical location may not be properly implemented for searching, when the manual input of the geographical location is not very precise and accurate.
In addition, in the manner in the prior art, a user may have to automatically or manually switch among different APPs with separate user interfaces to perform the searching process and the voice chat, which further increases complexity of operations. Therefore, it is desirable to have more efficient methods, systems, and devices to improve the user experience for providing recommendations during a chat session.